


[Podfic] Riddle Down the Moon

by kalakirya



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 08:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/pseuds/kalakirya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>podfic of owleyes_arisen's story</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Sam had his suspicions that the Trickster wasn’t dead. They were right; he can’t get rid of the damn thing. Fortunately, there’s an escape clause.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Riddle Down the Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [owleyes_arisen](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/29601) by Riddle Down the Moon. 



**Title:** Riddle Down the Moon

  
 **Rating:** author doesn't rate it; I'd say maybe PG or PG-13?

  
 **Warnings:** despair, though the listener knows it'll be fixed

Spoilers through season 5

  
 **Length:** 18 minutes 38 seconds  
  
  
 **download as an mp3 or m4b at**[this page ](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/riddle-down-moon)

  
cover by me!  
  
  
  



End file.
